Sunup
by North of the North
Summary: While working on his magic, England is distracted from his work and casts himself and Canada into his pirating past. His past self has decided to make his life that much more difficult when he refuses to help them and keeps them in the past instead. Mathew is not happy. At all.
1. Chapter 1

It had started with the front door cautiously being opened by Canada. Then Mathew had called out into the house. In a room just below him, down in the basement, an old in age but young in appearance Englishman had been distracted from his hard work.

"Hello?" Mathew Williams had called out into the house. "England?"

And it had ended with a bright flash that engulfed both of them. The Englishmen's heavy eyebrows crunching up in annoyance at his newest spell gone wrong. "Well, drats."

Then the bright light had disappeared from the house, and the two nations that had been inside were nowhere to be seen.

This was to be expected, of course, because England's house had only been made a couple hundred years ago, and they had been sent much farther back in time than that. And to a much different place than that, a much wetter place in fact. They'd been sent to a ship, to be exact, a pirate ship to be even more precise. Arthur Kirkland's old pirate ship to be completely accurate.

Chained up now in the cargo hold of said pirate ship was Mathew Williams, otherwise known as Canada to the other nation representatives, who was not amused by this turn of events, particularly because he had just woken up from a nap caused by the old Arthur Kirkland, or would it be the present day considering they were now in the past?, kicking Mathew in the head to wake him up then suddenly leaving him in the cargo hold with a headache and the new/older in age Arthur Kirkland to take his frustrations out on. Which he regretfully refused to do.

Needless to say, Mathew was not happy, and the present day Arthur Kirkland could do little to change that feeling.

It didn't really help Arthur explain to himself even that kicking people was normal pirate type business to be doing when he tried to calm the guilty feelings rising inside of himself seeing his former colony frown and pout about their predicament and seeing the bruise that had spread across the side of Mathew's pale face. The feeling of guilt only seemed to rise whenever he remembered that he was the one that had caused the problem in the first place. Now he remembered why the magic club had placed a ban on him performing magic outside of club meetings.

* * *

Future chapters will be much longer, much much longer. This was just to start it off, and the next part was taken off when it didn't seem to fit with the start. This week is a bit hectic for me, archery Provincials, karate belt testing and all that jazz, so I will hopefully update this next week as well as everything else I've been letting pile up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunup chapter 2

* * *

**Pretty much, Captain Kirkland immediately does in fact recognize who the new people on his ship are. Well, Arthur at least, after all, he is his double and Arthur has always been able to use magic so it was a simple putting two and two together for him. Canada, well, he didn't know who he was. At this time period, Canada was still called New France after all, so Captain Kirkland just assumes that he is just a friend of his future self and so hates both of them for how weak they seem to be. Captain Kirkland has a bit of a pride issue, and unfortunately, so does Arthur.**

**Arthur=future self**

**Captain Kirkland=pirate/past self**

* * *

"I'll just ask you one more time. What is my name?" Captain Kirkland asked softly, staring, glaring, his future-self down.

"Arthur." Arthur glared back, just as fierce. He would not be made to look like a fool in front of Mathew. He would not be going down without a fight. THAT was for certain.

"No, you dolt. It's captain, address me as such. Idiot."

"Yes, captain."

That smirk. Arthur hated that smirk. Especially because he knew the feelings of arrogance and pride his past self would be having along with that superior twist to the lips he was sporting.

"Good job, Arthur."

God, did Arthur hate it.

Mathew spoke up then. "Please, if you're going to humiliate anyone, let it be me. Please leave Arthur alone. Please..."

Arthur sent a startled look his way. "Mathew-" he began to say.

"Ah, so you want to be humiliated?" Captain Arthur Kirkland quickly cut in. "That can easily be arranged. Strap him to the mast on the main deck." He ordered to the guards flanking the doors as he left the cell.

And they eagerly stepped forward with grins splitting their ugly faces into masks little representing any sort of humanity.

* * *

Throughout the day, Captain Kirkland had been staring at his captive, tied to the mast like livestock. Getting kicked around by his men. The glaring and the insults that the man had thrown back at his abusers.

He always had loved a bit of spunk.

* * *

Then, Captain Kirkland sidled up closer to Mathew as the sun neared it's zenith. Mathew had already been smacked around by the crew as they went about their work, and he hadn't been given any food or drink all day. In the hot sun, well...that was a bit of a problem.

"I hate you," Canada hissed as he approached. After his eyes had finally quite rebelling and focused on the latest person coming up to hurt him.

Captain Kirkland waited until he was standing right in front of Canada before answering.

"Well that's apparent. Tell me something I don't know. It might even amuse me if you word it well enough."

Canada just looked away, and wished the world around him would stop spinning. He really wanted some water.

The wind had started to pick up later and a small summer shower did nothing to upset the crew, but it did upset Mathew. Especially as he had to stay strapped to the mast without a shirt or anything to bundle up with after the rain had come down and thoroughly drenched him.

Then Captain Kirkland had come sauntering up to rub salt in his wounds.

Canada glared at him the entire time he came closer. And decided that green was his least favourite colour...or, at least whenever it wasn't on the Arthur that he knew and loved.

"How are you feeling now, Mathew?"

Mathew tried to carefully word his answer without giving away any of the pain he felt from what he was sure must be at least a few broken ribs.

"Well, it is a bit brisk out. I'm a bit chilly." He decided to answer after a pause.

Captain Kirkland looked at him kindly.

'And probably FAKELY.' Mathew thought to himself.

"Your ribs hurt, don't they?"

"Yes." Mathew replied simply. It was all that needed to be said between them. He never wanted to have to say anything mkore to this despicable man.

Captain Kirkland laughed. "Good." He said and wandered away again.

Mathew felt nauseous and dizzy. Above all, dizzy. It had felt bad before, but now? This was his and Arthur's third day without food or water and after getting beaten again. He felt sick.

He didn't even notice when he passed out shortly thereafter. Nor when Captain Kirkland ordered his men to cut him down from the mast and to bring him back to his shared cell with Arthur.

Arthur, however, had certainly noticed when Mathew was brought back in. After all, he had been waiting the whole day to see if he would still be alive.

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the multitude of bruises littering Mathew's skin.

* * *

**You know what? Even if these little parts don't follow the tone of a real story or whatever, I'd rather just upload them than keep sitting on them for forever and a day. So, here I present to you a dreadfully short "chapter." Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunup

Arthur has a duel with Captain Kirkland and loses. And Mathew, once again, gets slapped in his stead. But, then again, it wasn't much of a duel in the first place.

* * *

Marching into their cell, Captain Kirkland had started taking his frustrations of the day out on Arthur, even taking his sword out at one point. Always careful not to actually hurt him, only using the flat of his blade of mock and humiliate Arthur in front of Mathew.

But still, with that sword in hand, there was still the possibility of a fight. And when Captain Kirkland tired of their fight and held that sword to Arthur's throat, there wasn't much choice in the matter.

"Yield." Captain Kirkland commanded, and Arthur complied.

But, it seemed like Captain Kirkland had other plans. He had reached out slowly to touch his future self's cheek, then had abruptly spun on his heels to stalk over towards Mathew, who frantically scooted back, trying to escape.

To no avail.

Captain Kirkland simply reached out and grabbed Mathew by his shirt collar, lifting him up, making Mathew choke, before Captain Kirkland pulled back his other hand, with his signet ring catching the light twisted around on his finger so that it made sharp searing contact with Mathew's cheek when Captain Kirkland struck him.

Then simply dropped him, kicking at his crumpled form on the floor.

On the floor, Mathew took a moment to orient himself after the hit and braced himself for the next one to come, for Captain Kirkland to turn him over and hit him again; but, it didn't.

"I believe you have had enough now." Captain Kirkland remarked as he pulled his gloves back on and left the cell after sneering and giving a sharp kick to Arthur, who was then released by the two men who had come down with Captain Kirkland and had been holding him back from the Mathew's beating. They left the cell and Arthur immediately rushed to Mathew's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, reaching his hand forward to brush it along Mathew's cheek.

"Just peachy." Mathew replied, and glared at their cell door.

Captain Kirkland had come to visit them the next morning.

A bruise had bloomed across Mathew's face during the night. "Now doesn't that look simply charming?" Captain Kirkland had remarked as he grabbed Mathew's chin and twisted Mathew's head from side to side to view it from all angles. He had Mathew chin locked in a tight grip, causing more bruises.

Mathew fought down a whimper. He wouldn't be cowed by this man. He wouldn't be! Instead, he glared at him. His purple eyes flashing with his anger.

Captain Kirkland chuckled, then laughed outright. "Keep up that fighting spirit, lad. I enjoy seeing it." And he winked.

Mathew fought down a blush roused from his features through his indignation and not from any sense of embarrassment from receiving a compliment from such scum. In that moment, he really wished Captain Kirkland would die, and to hell with the possibility of Arthur dying along with his past self. He wanted to torture Captain Kirkland. Painfully and very very **very** slowly.


End file.
